


Reaffirming The Bond

by LadyIantoJones



Series: Sentinel and Guide of New York [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e07 Play the Man, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIantoJones/pseuds/LadyIantoJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to <i>Play The Man</i>. Goes completely AU the second Kyle Durant wins the Mock Trial (and one day I will stop spelling it as trail).</p><p>Harvey saves the day, realizes he was an ass also, and sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Spoilers for_ Play The Man _. I finally saw that episode and spent most of it ranting at the TV...and rewriting the episode for my Sentinel and Guide of New York series. So this is_ completely _AU from the episode after Kyle Durant wins the mock trial. I mean, almost immediately after that._
> 
>  _Also, technically, this takes place after the sequel I'm still in the process of plotting out. All you really need to know before reading this though can be found in the first story of the series,_ Sentinels and Guides and Spirit Animals, Oh My! _. Be best to read that first if you haven't._

"So who exactly is the Guide amongst you two?" Louis Litt drawled as he leaned against the wall next to Harvey, watching as Mike deliberately lost the mock trial and ignored the celebration cropping up around him.

Harvey just looked at Louis, well aware of what Louis was getting at. The man was still pissed that he had, however inadvertently, helped Harvey and Mike get together and was constantly sending digs at Mike whenever Harvey wasn't around to act as a buffer. He also knew full well that Louis had rigged the selection process for the mock trial, wanting to test the stability of their bond.

They were still so newly bonded that technically Mike shouldn't have been removed from Harvey's side at all, not even at work. If not for the fact that the associate cubicles were less than fifty feet away, Mike probably would've ended up moving into Harvey's office until their bond was settled and stabilized.

Which...gave him ample leeway to interfere now and he cursed himself silently. He had been so busy dealing with Scottie's trickery and underhandedness that he hadn't really truly thought about Mike's stress with this trial, and it was more than likely causing his senses to act up.

And let's not forget about Scottie trying to resume their sexual liaisons. He fully planned to tell Mike about it...when they got home tonight. While nothing happened beyond Scottie kissing him for about ten seconds, Mike would want to reclaim his _territory_ and that would be better off happening at home.

Pushing himself off the wall and ignoring Louis's smirk of superiority, Harvey strode through the celebrating associates and placed a hand on Mike's shoulder, silencing everyone and causing Jessica to look at him. "If we're done here Jessica?" He asked, sending a glare throughout the room to quiet any dissent. "Our bond isn't fully stabilized yet and I'd hate for you all to get caught in the crossfire."

Silence and Jessica's eyes narrowed, a lot of things about Mike's behavior during this trial suddenly making sense, including her Sentinel's protectiveness and coldness toward anyone who wasn't Harvey or her. "Litt! Get in here and shut the door." Her voice cold and even, a Guide trying not to lose her temper.

Louis entered the room, shutting the glass door behind him as associates sat back down and the senior partners watching confused. Mike's status as Harvey's bonded Sentinel wasn't known past the thirty second floor mainly because Jessica knew it would be a bad idea until the two were stabilized. She had thought, with Mike's participation in the mock trial, that the bond had been stabilized.

Now, now she knew it hadn't been and that angered her. The only way Mike could've become Durant's opponent was if Louis had done something and now, now everyone would know the price of interfering with a Sentinel/Guide couple, especially when said couple hadn't stabilized their bond.

Not to mention she was feeling a bit guilty. She should've noticed when Mike was flustered during the first meeting and not paying much if any attention to the entire trial. As opposed to now...now when he was all but leaning against Harvey's side, seeking comfort from his Guide.

"Litt. Did you follow the proper Sentinel/Guide Charter when assigning positions amongst the associates?" Jessica asked, eyes locked with Louis's.

"Uh..." started Louis, eyes slightly wide with shock. It was like he hadn't expected to get called on his behavior and honestly, beforehand, Jessica probably wouldn't have cared.

"Did you make sure that their bond was stabilized, thus making sure that Ross's attention would fully be on this trial and not on making sure his Guide is safe, secure, and protected?" Jessica growled as she stood, hands flat on her table. Associates were staring at Mike and Harvey now, eyes wide with shock and a little fear. It was a toss up of who they were more afraid of: Mike because he was a Sentinel or Harvey...because he was Harvey and a damn sight more scarier than Mike had been so far.

"No Jessica, he didn't," said Harvey, eyes narrowed. Louis hadn't been the only one to drop the ball though. He and Jessica were also to blame. "But it's not all his fault...for once."

"No, for once it's not," said Jessica as she sighed. "Litt, you're on a week suspension, without pay. I suggest you use that time wisely. Harvey, Ross, you're also on a week's leave. Get that bond of yours stabilized so this doesn't happen again."

"Of course," Harvey said before he helped Mike stand. "Let's go Ross."

Associates cleared a path for them, making sure none of them touched Harvey or Mike, and when Rachel started to head for them, she stopped when Harvey glared at her. She hadn't helped to make this easy on Mike either.

Leaving the room, Harvey headed for the elevator. He was going to take Mike home and they weren't leaving the bed till the bond was stabilized.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but it's been sitting on my laptop for nearly a week now and evaded all attempts at rewrites. Be warned, badly written sex ahead.

Shoving his Sentinel into the car, Harvey slid in and shut the door behind him. Ray already had orders to drive around the city until Harvey told him otherwise. He doubted Mike was going to wait to re-stake his claim. He didn't doubt the Sentinel had smelled Scotty on him.

"Come here," Harvey murmured Sentinel soft, pulling Mike into his lap. He was nestled into the nook between the seat and the car door, which was the only reason why he could pull this off. "How close are you?"

"Sight and hearing," Mike murmured before he burrowed his face into Harvey's neck and inhaled, before snarling. "You smell."

"She kissed me, I stopped it, that's all," Harvey replied as he slid his hands under Mike's suit jacket and pulled on the shirt to get to bare skin. Mike hadn't been the only one suffering from the incomplete bond. In an ideal world, they would've had at least a month to settle, let the bond form on it's own, not having to deal with insecure and jealous people.

"That had better been all," Mike growled as he reared up, meeting Harvey's eyes before his own narrowed, the smell of his Guide's arousal sharpening and flooding the car. He barely noticed Ray, long having considered the man as part of his 'pack'.

Mike slid his hands up Harvey's chest before he grabbed the edges of the shirt, and tore it open. Buttons flew throughout the back of the car and Harvey's hips bucked up at the show of strength. Mike could feel Harvey's erection pressing against his thigh and he grinned ferally.

Harvey was _his_ and no one could take the man from him. He'd kill anyone who tried.

Ghosting his fingers down his Guide's chest, Mike's grin deepened, turning more feral as he felt more than heard Harvey's groan as his fingertips caught on erect nipples.

"Ray!" Mike barked as he locked his eyes with his Guide's. "Get us home, now." He was going to turn Harvey into nothing more than a shivering wreck and he would only do that in their bed, away from prying eyes and ears.

No one got to see Harvey without his defenses but him. He had earned that right and he'd destroy anyone who tried.

Feeling Harvey's hands grip his waist, Mike looked down at them before he looked back up into Harvey's eyes. He cocked his head to one side, the Sentinel in him coming to the fore in a need to re-stake his claim. There was a bit of shyness in his Guide's eyes, a bit of bashfulness. It was as if the Guide was afraid to ask for something.

It made no sense to the Sentinel. As long as the request wouldn't hurt the Guide, Mike would do anything Harvey wanted.

"Sir...we're here," Ray's voice intruded carefully, a cautious undertone to it. "I took the liberty of parking in the garage, next to the elevator."

"Thank you Ray," Harvey replied and Mike could almost feel the Guide's defenses snap back into place at the intrusion of the real world. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh no we won't," Mike growled as he slid out of the car and looked at Ray. "Come back in two days."

"Ah...yes sir," said Ray, eyes wide as he realized that Mike was nearly Sentinel feral and that was one of the first things taught to _everyone_ , Sentinel and Guide or normal. "I'll...call?" He added hesitantly as Harvey slid out of the car and wrapped an arm around Mike's waist.

"Yes," Mike hissed before he pushed Harvey toward the elevator, actually somewhat surprised when the Guide obeyed without a fuss. Somehow though he knew he was going to hear about it though.

Once they were in the elevator and away from Ray's sight, Mike dropped his briefcase and slammed Harvey against the side of the elevator, one hand sliding up and tangling in his Guide's hair, pulling the man down into a deep, possessive kiss, swallowing Harvey's moan.

His other hand went to his Guide's hip, pulling the man flush against him. He wanted skin on skin, wanted to throw his lover down and fuck him into unconsciousness, wanted to make damn sure that the bitch who thought she had a right to Harvey was the last thing on his Guide's mind.

He licked his way into Harvey's mouth, twining their tongues together and encouraging Harvey's participation. He didn't want passive. He wanted Harvey to act, wanted Harvey out of his mind with lust and arousal.

Harvey groaned and his hands slid up, cupping the base of Mike's skull and tilting Mike's head slightly as he took over the kiss. They barely realized the elevator had reached the condo and didn't care. It wasn't like anyone else could use it.

Turning them around, pressing Mike against the glass wall, Harvey slid his hands down, Mike's jacket and shirt following and puddling onto the ground.

"Harvey," Mike groaned, head falling back as Harvey trailed his lips down Mike's throat, sucking, licking, and biting at the tender skin. He whimpered as he felt Harvey's hand slid into his pants, wrapping around his cock, wondering vaguely when Harvey had gotten his pants unbuttoned. His senses were locked completely on his Guide, so it wasn't much of a surprise to him he hadn't noticed.

"Come on," Harvey growled as he stroked, Mike gasping at the move and his hands coming up to clutch at Harvey's shoulders. Harvey watched his Sentinel through half-lidded eyes as the man all but turned to mush under his touch. He could almost _feel_ Mike's orgasm approaching and not wanting to end the night just yet, Harvey released him.

"Harvey," Mike protested, legs trembling from his delayed orgasm.

"Bed," Harvey hissed in Mike's ear before he picked Mike up and walked out of the elevator to the bed, dropping Mike in the center of it before shedding his clothes. The shirt was a lost cause and he had the feeling that the next time he saw Ray, there'd be a pile of shirt buttons waiting for him too.

Stripping his shoes and pants off, Harvey stood in front of his Sentinel and, to his dismay, blushed at the look in Mike's eyes. There were lust and arousal but there was also wonder, awe, and to his everlasting shock, Harvey saw love in Mike's eyes. They had never said it, the fact that they bonded making the platitude useless. Despite what the Consortium thought, true bonds between a Sentinel and Guide only occurred if the couple in question _were_ in love and meant to be. If those two requirements weren't met, the bond wouldn't take.

"Mine," Mike breathed out as he sat up, scooting over till he was sitting on the edge of the bed and he pulled Harvey between his legs, nuzzling at his Guide's torso, inhaling deeply of his scent, glad the man had stopped using his cologne. It kept setting off his sense of smell once they bonded.

"Yours," Harvey agreed, the closest they would ever come to the actual words.

Smiling softly at that, Mike pulled back and with a gleam in his eyes, took the head of Harvey's cock in his mouth, delighting in the surprised yelp that came from his Guide's mouth. He didn't do this often, mainly because Harvey still hadn't thrown off the Consortium's training that had Guides believing their Sentinels despised oral sex. While yes, the bitterness of semen could, sometimes, trigger a zone-out...it was also the best taste of their Guide a Sentinel could get and by the Guardians, he wanted that taste!

"M-Mike," Harvey gasped, hands sliding into Mike's hair as his Sentinel slowly lowered his head, tongue wielded effectively to turn him into a shaking, trembling wreck. The warm wetness was sending him that much closer to his own orgasm.

In reply, Mike doubled his efforts, sucking, licking, and nibbling Harvey. Pre-cum was dripping steadily down his throat and he wanted the rest and what he wanted, he would get. He pulled off Harvey completely before he wrapped his hands around Harvey's waist and sucked the head of his Guide's cock into his mouth, taking him in to the root and swallowing.

Harvey jerked, a low cry escaping his lips as his orgasm crashed over him and he spilled down Mike's throat.

Mike pulled back until only the head was left in his mouth, swallowing Harvey's semen and delighting in the bittersweet taste.

"Mike," Harvey groaned as he fell to his knees once Mike released him. "Damn."

Mike snorted, ignoring his own arousal for now as he waited for his Guide to calm down. Harvey seemed to have other plans though because the next thing Mike knew was that he was on his back and Harvey was looking down on him with a smirk. "Harvey?"

"Scoot up," said Harvey instead and Mike shoved himself up on the bed, Harvey straddling his thighs once he was fully on the bed and stripped of his pants and underwear. He blinked at that before gasping, his head falling back as Harvey took him in one hand, the other reaching into their nightstand and pulling out the lube.

He felt the lubricant being poured onto him and he quickly sat up, watching through half lidded eyes as Harvey coated his own fingers and reached back, preparing himself. Arousal raced through him and he reached out, sliding a hand down between Harvey's thighs and brushing his fingertips against the stretched muscle of Harvey's hole. Harvey's hips jerked at the touch, a soft moan escaping the Guide's throat.

Growling low, Mike grabbed his Guide's wrist and pulled the man's fingers out of his ass, replacing them with his own, unerringly brushing his lover's prostate. Harvey yelled at the touch, shoving back onto Mike's fingers.

Grabbing the tube, Mike poured more lube on his fingers, reinserting them and quickly stretching his lover. He needed to be in the man _now_.

"Mike," Harvey snarled. "Fuck me already."

"As you say," Mike replied as he pulled his fingers out and pulled Harvey down onto his cock. He slid in in one smooth glide, stilling once he was fully in and letting Harvey adjust. His arms wrapped around Harvey's waist as he tilted his head up, letting his eyes feast on his lover. Harvey was clutching his shoulders, head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open as he gasped softly. His skin was flushed red with arousal and he was absolutely gorgeous to Mike's eyes, his defenses finally down. "Are you ready?" He asked softly, his senses glutting on his Guide. Sense, hearing, taste, touch, and smell were all locked on Harvey, the bond once again stabilizing in the back of his mind.

"Move," Harvey hissed as he looked down into Mike's nearly iris-less eyes. All they saw of each other's eyes were the black of the pupil, the iris nearly gone.

Instead of replying, Mike turned them over so that Harvey was flat on his back, the action causing him to enter his lover deeper and Harvey to groan and arch up as the movement had the head of Mike's cock brushing past his prostate.

Soon, the only sounds in the room were the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, moans and cries spilling from their throats as Mike was intent on driving Harvey out of his mind.

Feeling his own orgasm approaching, Mike reached down and stroked Harvey's renewed erection, intent on bringing his Guide off at the same time.

Harvey then stiffened before he cried out as he came, his semen covering his stomach. His orgasm sparked Mike's and the Sentinel cried out wordlessly as he came, spilling himself inside his lover, his Guide.

In the main room, a red tailed hawk and a snow leopard looked at each other as their humans cleaned each other up and curled up on the bed.

All was as it should be again.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished! I did warn for the bad sex but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
